Hitherto, a gate valve of a linear motion-type, in which a gas passageway that penetrates through a housing is configured to be opened and closed by means of linearly moving a valve plate being housed inside the housing, is well known, as described in Patent Documents 1 through 3.
This kind of linear motion-type gate valve is generally configured to move the valve plate to a closing position for closing the gas passageway and an opening position for opening the gas passageway, by means of linearly driving the valve plate in a direction perpendicular to an axial line of the gas passageway with an actuator such as an air cylinder or the like.
However, in the hitherto known gate valve, since the actuator is arranged at one end side in a moving direction of the valve plate with respect to the housing, the actuator protrudes sideward of the housing in a large amount. It results in a problem of forming an obstruction for attaching peripheral devices, forming a disturbance for compact sizing the gate valve, or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-156781
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-2504071
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-77984